It All Started With a Note
by GokaiYellow
Summary: Tyler couldn't even speak to her in class. When a mysterious note pops in his locker suggesting a short rendezvous in the boys' locker room, curiosity gets the better of him. Is it her or is it a trick?
1. Chapter 1

I usually don't write one shots or lusty erotic stories but this was just on a whim.

* * *

"June 7th! Ah no wait, I mean," Tyler blurted out as the teacher asked for the date of World War II's end. Everyone started laughing and he sank lower in his seat. Damn it. He was sure that she was laughing at him too in the lecture hall. He snuck a quick glance over at her, sitting across the room next to Sarah. Sarah was trying to smother a giggle when she was nudged by the girl next to her. That girl was his secret crush, Indina Tanner, co-captain of the Debate team and beautiful in his eyes. Sarah shut her mouth and sat quietly while Indina settled back in her seat.

Somehow his teacher managed to regain order in the classroom and had continued on with the lesson. Tyler twirled his pen in a bored fashion and snuck another glance at her. Her long, dark hair was completely down today with wispy side bangs covering her right eye. Her warm, tan complexion seemed to glow with radiance, more than usual. Her coral colored lips looked so soft and sweet. He became so engrossed in staring at her that the bell ringing startled him out his trance. She had gathered up her books and papers and had already made it to the doorway. Tyler scrambled to his feet and threw his books into his messenger bag and tried to catch up with her. But it was too late as she was already weaving around the crush of students heading to lunch. His shoulders slumped and he groaned as he rumpled his hair. Why couldn't he get the nerve to talk to her? Sure, he sat by her a few times in class and had loaned her his pen and a sheet or two of paper but that was it.

"Hey Baby Boy," said Reid as he came up and smacked Tyler on the back, "What's new?" Tyler smiled and slapped palms with his best buddy. Caleb came up and joined them from his Math class. Pogue jogged up to their group after stopping to meet Kate at her locker. At lunch, it was all a blur. Caleb had left to go eat with Sarah outside and Pogue teased Kate at their table. Reid blew bubbles in his soda before eying Tyler's lost-in-thought expression.

"All right Baby Boy," Reid began breaking the silence, "What's going through your head right now?"

"Nothing," mumbled Tyler as he shoved some chips in his mouth. He chewed quickly, hoping that he wasn't giving anything away. Reid wasn't buying it at all.

"Yeah sure. Uh huh nothing," Reid played along, "Doesn't seem like nothing. Wait a sec- is it that chick in your History class? What's her name?"

"Indina?" offered Kate as she cut in, "Oh yeah I know her. She's in English class with me. She's cool, when our teacher was going to fail our partner project, Indina just started arguing with her about the rubric and how screwed up it was. So, we all got good grades on that thanks to her." She beamed at that memory and Pogue squeezed her. Pogue thought about it for a while before adding what he remembered about her.

"I think I heard that Aaron had the hots for her for a while," Pogue supplied, "He tried to send her a pass to get her out of class but she ignored it."

"This sounds interesting," chortled Reid as he leaned in, "What did that pass entail?"

Pogue smirked at bit. "He was trying to get her to come alone to the guys' locker room so he could get into her pants. After school, she kicked him in the shins and told him to go do his girlfriend. Pretty much, his girlfriend saw that whole mess and she dumped him." Reid howled in laughter and Tyler smiled a little. Well, at least she wasn't interested in Aaron.

Kate shook her head. "Tyler, if you're looking to get her to sleep with you, you'd better forget it. She's not sleeping with anyone until they're married to her. Good for her reputation but not good for any guy looking to date her. A lot of guys in my Math class were complaining about that." Tyler's face flared up. Why did everyone think that he wanted to sleep with her? Sure, he wouldn't pass up the chance if she offered it to him but all he wanted was to be with her.

Tyler stood up and picked up his tray. "I'm gonna go put my books in my locker. Later." He tried to ignore their eyes following him as he dumped his tray in the trash and pushed the swinging cafeteria door open. Once at his locker, he fiddled with the combination lock and opened it. A piece of paper fluttered out and he caught it before it touched the ground. Printed on it were the words, _If you aren't busy after swim practice, can we meet in the locker room for a bit? ~Someone._

His heart beat wildly as he read the note silently. He hoped that it wasn't Chase's ghost come back to haunt him. But the writing didn't look like a guy's, rather a girl's. He didn't know who wrote it but he secretly prayed that it wasn't Julie. Julie was a busty, overconfident chick at their private school who threw herself onto Tyler as soon as she set her baby blue eyes on him. She was his age but sometimes she acted so childish that he couldn't stand being around her for too long. He stuffed the note in his pocket and headed off to his final set of classes.

Class seemed to drag on after lunch and swim seemed to take forever. Tyler gasped for air as he swam as fast as he could, wishing that the time would go by faster. Caleb seemed impressed with Tyler's increased speed as he watched him keep swimming lap after lap.

"Whoa Tyler!" Caleb stopped him, "Calm down man. You're good, practice is over." Tyler came up from the chlorinated waters and smiled weakly. Finally, the wait was almost over. Soon, he'd know who it was that wrote that note. He allowed his shower to drag on as the rest of the team rushed out of there as quick as they could.

"Are you coming with us to Nicky's?" asked Reid as Tyler buttoned his white collared shirt. Tyler shook his head no and lied about homework. Reid gave him a funny look as he sauntered out of the locker room, leaving Tyler there alone. Suddenly, panic spread over him. What if it was a joke? What if he had been stood up? What if-

"Tyler?" a girl's voice called out. He turned around and breathed as he saw it wasn't Julie. His throat tightened a little as she came closer and saw that it was Indina. Color flooded his cheeks and his heart began to pound. What did she want?

"Uh um, wow," began Tyler as he steadied himself, "You were the last person I thought I'd see. Not that its a bad thing." Indina smiled slightly at that.

"Why? Is it because you heard I went all I'm a virgin until marriage on Aaron?" she lightly questioned him, "Yeah, word travels fast around this school doesn't it." Tyler nodded silently as he shoved his hands in his pockets. He was at a total loss for words. Indina came closer to him and met his gaze.

"Listen, I think you deserve to know that I like you," she began shyly, "I think its cute when you sneak stares every now and then in History." Tyler blushed and closed his eyes. Damn it, she saw him staring. Pogue was right, he needed to work on being more discrete. What? Did she just say she that she liked him?

"You like me?" Tyler asked her amazed.

"Yeah, I do," she confessed, "And its not just based on your looks. I think you're a sweet guy with a good heart. I mean, its crazy but I see you in my dreams a lot." Tyler smiled as he wrapped his fingers around her hand. He felt hot and tingly from her just being this close to her. It seemed almost unreal that he was here, holding her hand in the boys locker room. Indina stood up on her tiptoes and pressed her soft coral lips against his. Tyler could hear his heart speed up as he pulled her closer to his body. She reluctantly broke off the kiss and blushed.

"Sorry, did I rush in too fast?" she asked sheepishly as studied his stunned face, "I really wanted to kiss you." Tyler could help but smile as he pulled her back towards him for another kiss. She pressed her curves against his body and he sighed. Part of him wanted to explore more but he knew what she told Aaron. He wrapped his arm around her waist rather nervously and waited to see if she was going to push him off. Her hands slowly guided his hands down to her hips and he reddened.

"Are you sure?" he asked her as he broke off the kiss, "I mean, because you told Aaron-"

"I told Aaron no because I think he's a slimeball who sleeps around," Indina told him, "He can't respect his girlfriend and he thinks that he can get away with acting loose. Besides its you I want." Tyler's breathing became heavy as he shyly pressed his hands against her hips. Curiosity got the better of him as he slid his hand below her skirt and up her thigh. He paused reluctantly wondering how far she'd let him go. Indina had grown curious too as she slid her hand under his shirt.

"Wow Tyler," she breathed, "You've got quite a six-pack." He smiled at her words since Caleb had pushed the team so much that the guys would sometimes go home sore. For once he had to thank Caleb for being so tough on them. He gulped as he nervously slid his fingers into her panties.

"Is this going too far?" he asked her flustered.

"No this is fine," she reassured him, "Tyler, I'm fine with this really. I'm actually just trying to wrap my brain around the fact that you're actually this close to me." She blushed a bit at her words and Tyler smirked slightly.

"Another one of your dreams?" he mused as he slid his fingers into her. She gasped a little as he pushed his fingers into her again. She nodded feebly as he found her clit and began rubbing it. Tyler smirked as she let out a whimper as soon he worked into a rhythm of rubbing her clit. "How does it feel?" he whispered softly in her ear.

"Amazing," she confessed. She moaned as he pushed his fingers harder into her and gasped for air as she came. Tyler slipped his fingers out of her and tasted her juices. He closed his eyes and licked away an escaping drop. She tasted like dark chocolate and raspberries. Hungry for more he gently pushed her against the lockers parallel to the ones he was leaning against and pushed up her skirt. Indina reached for the waistband of her panties when Tyler held her hand to stop her.

Tyler squatted down on the floor and teasingly gripped the bottom of her wet panties with his teeth. He stared up at her as he pulled them down to her ankles. "So you wear black silk thong panties?" he taunted her as he fingered the material.

"Yes," she replied as her cheeks reddened slightly, "It's not something you expect the good girl to wear is it?"

"Well not exactly," Tyler answered her honestly, "But then again, I just learned that even good girls can wear sexy lingerie." He stretched his neck upward as he thrust his tongue into her. She moaned as he teased her and tasted her moist skin. Her body shook as he continued to taste her sweetness until he heard a voice cry out the words, "Oh my God." Tyler slipped his tongue back into his mouth and turned to see a dumbstruck Reid staring at the two of them. Indina dropped her skirt and yanked her panties back up, all while turning a vivid shade of red.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Tyler irritably, "I thought you went to Nicky's with the rest of the group!"

Reid threw his hands up in innocence. "I left my jacket here and I came back to get it. What about you and that so called homework that was keeping you?" He smirked at Indina who reddened even more. Tyler walked over to Reid and folded his arms across his chest.

"Wow Baby Boy," Reid remarked, "I never thought you'd have the guts to do Miss I'm-a-Virgin-Until-Marriage-Aaron. And I never thought I see the good girl getting down and acting naughty."

Tyler glared at Reid angrily. He was tempted to use The Power to throw him out of here but not in front of her. "Leave her alone," Tyler growled at Reid, "I'm the one who wanted to go further okay?"

"It's okay Tyler," she sighed as she came between them, "Reid, look. You can go and dish all you want that I fibbed to Aaron about the whole deal okay? I'm the one who asked Tyler if he'd be willing to meet up after swim today. We kissed and we were both curious about going further. So I'm just as guilty." Reid raised his eyebrows at her and a small grin tugged at his lips.

"I'm not interested in dishing this juicy news to anyone," he replied smartly, "So you can rest knowing that Aaron's still going to buy the whole virgin story. Everyone else too. I still can't get over the fact that the good girl would actually set foot in the boys' locker room and allow Baby Boy here to seduce her."

"Well you can believe it," Indina shrugged as she wrapped her fingers around Tyler's hand. "Maybe you need to realize that I'm always not the good girl you see at school. I've talked back, I've stayed out past curfew, and I don't wear granny panties." Tyler grinned as he put his arm around her.

"Honestly Indina," Tyler sighed as he led her out of the locker room, "I'm quite okay with that."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Thermometer Might Just Break**

He couldn't focus today in class. It wasn't because the material was boring or that his girlfriend was sitting next to him. Nope, it was a little thing called 93°F during the second to last week of classes before summer break.

"Damn it, why did it have to be the hottest day of the year?" Tyler grumbled as he fanned himself with the collar of his button down shirt. He could feel sweat gathering behind his collar and he reached into his backpack for his water bottle.

"No kidding," Indina, his girlfriend, replied. She fanned herself with her hand quickly and shifted her position on her seat.

It was about mid sip when her movement made him quickly swallow and stop what he was doing. All she had done was move forward in her place on the lecture hall bench but her uniform skirt lifted up slightly, revealing the upper area of her thighs. He felt rude for staring but it was the thought of what was underneath her skirt that made him pause and look. His cheeks flushed slightly and he was startled by the sound of the bell.

Indina smoothed her skirt down to its normal place before gathering up her messenger bag. Tyler quickly looked away and began packing up too.

"So we're studying today, right?" she asked him.

"Oh, um yeah," he replied.

"Library, right?"

"Uh..." he stalled. He couldn't believe he was saying this but he found himself asking if she'd be okay with studying at his house.

"Yeah that's cool," she said as she rose from her seat. "You sure your folks are going to be okay with that?"

Tyler swallowed hard and forced himself to smile. He had never had her over yet in the 4 months they had dated. It had always been hanging out at school, Nicky's, or some restaurant for a date. He wasn't comfortable with introducing her to his parents, who immediately would worry about a girl coming into their family who would quickly learn about The Power. He had recently phased to the stronger, more addictive version of it when he turned 18 about 2 weeks ago. It had been an intense feeling that was a cross between being trapped in a pressure chamber and being electrocuted that his parents had witnessed and stood by to protect him in case anything were to go wrong.

"Yeah its fine," he replied. "They actually are on a business trip in Milan and won't be back for 3 more weeks."

Indina blinked at that number and let out a low whistle. "Wow, that's a long time to be away from your kid," she remarked. "Hey, this isn't a fib, right?"

He shook his head no as it was true. The only people in the house were some servants and one head chef.

"No, I swear."

She breathed a sigh of relief and smiled as they walked out to the student parking lot. Tyler smiled back at her but inside, he felt his stomach turn into Jell-O. He was nervous for several reasons. One, she knew he and his friends, better known as The Sons of Ipswich, were wealthy but she had never seen how much so. Two, the last time he had been truly alone with her in a private place was when she had met him in the boys' locker room 4 months ago. Three, he hoped that he could keep his emotions in check.

He liked her a lot and didn't want to push the relationship too far. Even though he was surprised that she let him go as far as they did when they first discovered that they liked each other, he was concerned about going as far as last time. Sure, they kissed, held hands, and hugged but he hadn't been intimate with her since the locker room episode. Part of him was worried that she had been polite but might be bored by him at this point.

* * *

The drive to his house seemed like a blur and in a daze, he clicked the garage opener to raise the door and park his Hummer. He didn't even hear his servants welcome him home as he entered with Indina and headed upstairs to his room.

"Yeah, um sorry for the crazy entrance," he mumbled as he closed the door to his bedroom behind her.

"Don't worry about it," she replied. "It's a nice house and your staff are quite friendly." She flashed him a sweet smile and he offered her a chair to sit in. She settled into the chair and the edge of her skirt came up to her upper mid-thigh. He forced himself to keep his eyes on the chair he was getting for himself.

She wasn't the type to wear granny panties but rather sensuous silk and lace g-strings. He had noticed that the under part of her skirt closest to the chair was even pushed up to around her high thigh. The thought of her skin on the leather chair cushion made him hot.

"You okay Tyler?" she asked him curiously.

"Huh? Oh, um yeah I'm good," he stammered. "Is it hot in here? I'll go open a window." He moved away from his chair and began unlocking the top right window of his room. He tried to push the raunchy thought of his girlfriend in her panties sitting on that chair out of his mind but it continued to linger. He swallowed as he felt his lower half ache and harden at the thought of it.

Damn it. He didn't want to have a boner in front of his girlfriend, at least not now. He forced himself to focus on opening the window a crack to allow fresh air to come in.

"You want to start studying now?" he asked her as he sat back down.

"Sure," she said as she opened her book. She flipped to a section in the middle and asked him, "What war was happening in the 1960s?"

"Vietnam War," he replied as he settled into his seat.

She nodded before flipping to another section. "So Tyler, you're not a fan of the heat, are you?"

He nearly jumped at her comment and reddened. "What? What makes you say that?"

She stopped looking through the book and closed it carefully while looking him in the eye. "Let's see," she began. "You kept fanning yourself during class. You immediately jumped up to open a window. Oh, and you keep looking at my skirt when I sit down.

He felt his throat tighten at her last comment. "I didn't mean to," he mumbled. "It's an accident, I swear."

She snorted and put her book back in her bag. He knew it, she thought he was such a loser that she wanted to just leave now. Indina stood up from her chair and took a seat on Tyler's lap which threw him for a loop. If his face wasn't red before, it sure had to be now.

"Whhooaa there!" he stammered as she settled on his lap. "If you're mad at me about the skirt staring then-"

"No its not that," she reassured him. "Tyler, I hope you don't find me a tramp for wanting this but, I sort of missed the action that we had in the locker room 4 months ago."

"What?"

"I, I mean it," she said as she suddenly looked to the side. "I know its not very ladylike to say that but it was...good. I mean, I liked that you knew where to find my sweet spot."

He smirked at her words and swiftly slid his hand beneath her skirt and into her lacy panties. His fingers pressed inside of her and began rubbing her clit. Before she could let out a moan, he pressed his lips against hers, his fingers tickling and teasing her all the while. He could feel her hips move into his hand, grinding with the motion of his fingers. He could feel her muscles tensing up and she was close to climaxing but he decided to tease her a little. He slid his fingers out of her and slowly broke off the kiss.

"You had to tease me didn't you?" she asked.

He playfully nipped her ear and leaned in close. "Well it was hot watching you squirm a little," he said in her ear. "Besides, aren't I allowed to tease you a bit?"

Her eyes narrowed at him and she smirked a little before rubbing up against his lower half. He gasped in surprise and bit his lip, trying to contain himself.

"Well if you're going to play that way," she began as she grinded against his hips playfully, "then I guess I'll have to get you back for that."

"I, I wouldn't do that if I were you," he warned her as he felt his pants bulge harder with every grind. "It's dangerous to do that to me."

Indina's eyes glittered a bit as she rubbed her backside against him once more. "Oh and what are you going to do about it?"

Tyler narrowed his eyes as he in one swift motion carried her over to his bed, placed her down on it, and quickly undid every button on her uniform blouse and the zipper on her skirt. She blinked in amazement at the speed he did it at and he bent over her, giving her kisses starting on her cheek and working down. He pressed his lips to the side of her neck as he slipped his fingers back into her and resumed what he was doing before. She gasped as he continued to kiss her passionately, working down to her chest and lingering there for a while. He was proud of his handiwork as he didn't mind seducing his girlfriend and watching her enjoy the pleasure.

She slid her hand over his zipper area and he paused briefly, breathlessly awaiting her move. He heard the zipper move down and suddenly felt her hand massaging his hard-on through his boxers. It was in short circular motions which felt tingly and heady for him to experience. But he wasn't anticipating her sudden grasp on his hard-on through his boxers which made him push his fingers roughly into her. She whimpered as she came and he gasped for air as he came in his boxers.

He lay down beside her, his face flushed. No girl had ever done that to him. Not that he ever had any other girls that he became that intimate with before but it was...whoa. Thoughts rushed through his head, all of them very sexual and many of them involving him roughly pushing his hard-on into her and thrusting into her until she cried out.

She must have seen his expression for she rolled over on her side and stared knowingly at him. She slid her fingers under the waistband of her lace thong and flirtatiously asked, "Want these to come off?"

He rolled over on his side and smiled devilishly at her.

"Actually, I could stand to see it all come off," he said.


End file.
